


酒吧二三事之出云的访谈室

by riminal



Series: 酒吧二三事 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>仿照官方Drama的恶搞？出云的访谈室第二集</p>
            </blockquote>





	酒吧二三事之出云的访谈室

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



> ※纯属脑洞，西皮是出世——青梅竹马前提  
> ※其实我觉得官方的这个抓有点ooc啊——不过还是按照抓的感觉模仿了（。  
> ※↑这句话的意思是这篇相当OOC  
> ※假设访谈事后可以后期剪辑加工好了(/▽＼)

**出云** ：大家好，又见面了呢。我们来看一下今天的第一位客人——啊啊，是位昵称为“拼图”的先生呢，那么依照惯例，先跟大家打个招呼如何？

 **拼图** ：是惯例的话当然要遵从。那么，午安，各位。

 **出云** ：总觉得拼图先生不像是有时间来访谈节目的人啊。

 **拼图** ：偶尔也会想体验一下不同的休闲方式呢。

 **出云** ：……那还真是我的荣幸。那么这次来是有什么困扰吗？虽然完全不觉得会有的样子。

 **拼图** ：事实上如果主持人能劝服身后的家伙少惹点麻烦的话，相信我的困扰会减掉大半。

 **出云** ：哈……那种事情……

 **拼图** ：不过今次的目的并不是这个呢。按照访谈的规则，似乎轮到我征求建议的环节了。

 **出云** ：这句话我之前就说到过了吧。

 **拼图** ：啊那还真是抱歉。这次打算询问一下有关助理君的问题。

 **出云** ：助理君？那位美人小姐是有哪里做的不好吗？

 **拼图** ：哦呀，看来主持先生对我的助理印象颇深呢。

 **出云** ：啊哈哈……因为是位美人啊。

 **拼图** ：的确如此，工作能力也很优秀，无论什么事情交给她都很让人放心，总之是个出色的人才没错。

 **出云** ：炫耀的话就请不必说了……

 **拼图** ：遗憾的是这种优秀的才能并没有扩展到料理上呢。

 **出云** ：唔……不如说是优秀过头了吧。

 **拼图** ：所以每天下午收到助理特地准备的点心时都很困扰啊。

 **出云** ：每天……特地准备的……点心吗……

 **拼图** ：是的。对于优秀下属的这份心意，无论吃下还是倒掉都让人难以抉择。

 **出云** ：这种充满了炫耀的语气还真是令人听不下去啊。

 **拼图** ：我可无意如此。

 **出云** ：嘛……如果无意的话就干脆地拒绝掉吧，虽然可能会让对方失落一段时间，但至少避免了不必要的误会。之后的安抚工作你就不用担心了，自会有专业的人负责的。

 **拼图** ：是这样——

 

 **出云** ：就是这样没错！好了，不知不觉就在第一位客人身上浪费了太多时间，现在我们赶紧请出今天的第二位客人，署名是“猴子”。

 **猴子** ：……为什么我要来这种无聊的节目，还有那个署名……啧，算了。

 **出云** ：不要太计较那种小事。那么猴君有遇到什么困扰的状况吗？

 **猴子** ：那种东西，说了也没用吧。

 **出云** ：无论什么事情，只有说出来了对方才会知道呢。

 **猴子** ：……啧，不说就走不了是吗。

 **出云** ：大概是这样没错。

 **猴子** ：（明明都知道的事情为什么还要再讲一遍啊）总之就是青梅竹马被莫名其妙的出现的……呃……上司抢走注意力了……那样。

 **出云** ：……这种情形总觉得有点熟悉呢。

 **猴子** ：每次聊天话题除了上司还是上司，啧。

 **出云** ：啊……

 **猴子** ：然后还亲自下厨。

 **出云** ：嗯……

 **猴子** ：还有——

 **出云** ：好了好了！第二位客人也在得到建议之后满意的离开了！

 

 **出云** ：之后就是今天的最后一位了。哇哦，终于有一位女性的客人了呢——署名为“豆沙”的小姐，不知道是遇到了什么烦心的事情呢？

 **~~拼图~~ ** ~~：哦呀，主持的语气变得奇怪起来了啊。[~~ ~~此句被后期删除]~~

 **出云** ：抱歉刚刚似乎出现了点小混乱，请不要介意地继续话题就好。

 **豆沙** ：啊，那么……是这样的，出于尊敬的心情为上司准备了下午的茶点，但不知道为什么今天突然被拒绝了呢。

 **~~拼图~~ ** ~~：哦……[~~ ~~此句被后期删除]~~

 **出云** ：啊……只有今天突然的被拒绝吗？

 **豆沙** ：是的。因为之前对方都欣喜地接受了，所以今天的状况才让人有些担心。

 **~~拼图~~ ** ~~：欣喜的接受了啊……[~~ ~~此句被后期删除]~~

 **出云** ：竟然还敢欣喜的接受啊……

 **豆沙** ：诶？啊，是这样没错。虽然上司并没有露出欣喜的表情，但想来应该是为了在下属面前维持住威严而不得不忍耐情绪吧。

 **~~拼图~~ ** ~~：嗯……[~~ ~~此句被后期删除]~~

 **豆沙** ：没能亲耳听见肯定的话语的确令人有些失落，不过作为优秀的属下自当体谅上司的难处。总而言之，大概就是这样的情况。

 **出云** ：如果上司一直瘫着脸（ ~~拼图：并没有瘫着~~ ~~[~~ ~~此句被后期删除]~~ ）的话——啊，这么说可能有些失礼——会不会是他并不觉得很高兴呢？

 **豆沙** **：** 啊？难道……

 **出云** ：没错。

 **豆沙** ：果然是今日公务过多的缘故吗？害得室长连享用茶点的心情都没有。

 **出云** ：啊？不我想那完全——

 **豆沙** ：既然如此我就不得不直说了，主持人你也好好管一下身后那位任性的上司吧，不要再给我们增添不必要的工作量了。

 **拼图** ：这一点我也深表赞同。

 **出云** ：我可不觉得同样任性的您有资格那么说呢……啊豆沙小姐，我想或许您的上司只是出于对工作的责任感而选择拒绝任何形式的松懈——包括享受茶点也是过于放松自我的体现呢——所以面对这种情形，只要用更多的公务来表现您的认可和支持就好了。

 **~~拼图~~ ** ~~：……主持人的提议还真是充满了恶念呢。[~~ ~~此句被后期删除]~~

~~【此间对话因节目时长限制而被后期删除】~~

**出云** ：那么，今天的节目就到这里了，大家下期再见~~【晚上想吃什么，世理酱?】

 

【END】


End file.
